User talk:The Light6/Archive 3
Page Could you check my edit on the "Page" section on class? CannonSpectacle 22:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :I thought the page would be a pasive class. It doesnt seem as active as other classes are. Also i belive the page class may give the page the ablity to make friends in all situations EX: Tavros making friends with imps insted of having to fight them, and Jake being friends imdently with the prosprite population. It appears to have another meaning that i think we are all over looking, but i dont know what it is yet. ((not using quirk right now)) Notyel 04:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Nots half-troll :I am not sure if the Prospitian newspapers are a good indicator of a Page's powers, from what we saw and what Jack suggested was that in the unusual circumstance that a Dream Self dies before the entries begin a typical Prospitian paper would say something like "The is dead. Our is ." However all the stuff about Hope being dead on arrival and Tavros' Breath breath (yes I do mean Breath breath) when about to kiss Vriska might suggest you are correct. So all in all about half-half, but really almost anything relating to the Page class is speculative right now. :@Notyel We haven't seen Page powers we couldn't speculate on their passive/active alignment while their powers are still unknown (however you are correct in that if the speculation on their powers is correct their alignment would most likely be passive). Also Jake was never friends with the Prospitians, his Dream Self died before it ever woke up, if you are referring to how they mourned for him that is because he was one of their heroes (nobles). The Light6 05:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Random user input here, but I think Pages are in general inexperienced with their aspect. Example: Fly pupa! Flyyyyyyyy! That's something that Tavros should be able to do as a Breath hero, but he obviously can't as a result of his disability. Another example: Jake constantly getting knocked out. That seems like a really bad example, but he seems to be losing hope in getting to gether with Jane.Mister Waffle 21:31, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Mister Waffle Infobox help how do you make 7he pic7ure 7hing hold muil7ple pic7ures? ((my quick is replacing t's with 7's)) Notyel 04:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Nots half-troll :You need to use an infobox and use the tabber tag in the "complex" field within the Infobox. The Light6 04:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Ban something screwed up on my computer so i can only type capslock sorry, not imitating karkat. so this Guy: USER:82.5.190.204 That guy made a couple edits to Hussie's page. First when he died, he deleted everything and replaced it with "he died" and just today he replaced the entire page with "is a pile of shit." can you ban or at least block him for a while? - Mister Waffle Fixed text and stuff. Chezrush 23:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well you didn't even type in capslocks so w/e but anyhow, a warning was already issued to them, if they violate that warning they will be blocked. The Light6 01:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Speculation A series of speculations upon the information found in this MSPA wiki. I'm mainly targeting the articles of "mythological roles" and "The Sufferer" / the two UU, uu characters. Some of this may be completely out of the field, but here's what I've got. Firstly, I think there are two instances of the sufferer, which I cannot find mentioned anywhere inside the wikia itself. The first sufferer set the stage for the second, by remembering his past life in A1 and trying to spread the message of peace to all trolls, and died due to injuries suffered in which the Signless's compassion for all people became a vast explitive of hatred. (http://www.mspaintadventures.com/scratch.php?s=6&p=005954 and the pages to follow.) The second sufferer was then raised by the disciples of the Signless, who were prepared to greet his reincarnation with an underground occult. In this sense, it would make sense for UU (the kinder one) to be the first Signless, before that death, and uu to be the second, and both of them to be the ancestor of KK, who is a safe medium between the duet. If edits are to be made, perhaps distinguish between these Sufferers on the "Ancestors" sheet. :Second piece of speculation moved here: Forum:Mythological roles - Active/Passive and counterparts Thirdly, a prediction. Dirk will die. The first foreshadow of it was Dave's Bro, who got killed in the fight against Jack Noir. The second was in his introduction, since he likes horses and robots much like Equius, who himself is deceased. The third is how Jake's brobot behaves to give up the uranium; tearing its heart out and smashing it on a rock before keeling over and exploding. Fourth, and finally, the very last thing I will type into this increasingly long "thingie", is that the session performed by the actions of UU and uu begets the universe of pre-scratch A1, completing the circle in a paradoxifiable way since UU/uu then become the sufferers, who lead some new friends and later create A2. 08:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I really don't know what I'm supposed to put here. This is the first I've written to anyone involved in the MSPA fandom. -Zorithias :Man that is a lot of speculation right there. I think a better place for it may have been the speculation forum. However I will quickly respond to your idea of a second Sufferer, I'm sorry but I think you missed important details about his story. Ignoring that there is nothing to suggest there was another Ancestor between the Sufferer and Karkat. The Sufferer's prophecy about a Second Signless clearly is referring to Karkat, not another troll. 1) The Second Signless would herald the end times, 2) He would lead the trolls to glory beyond their current realm eg. Sgrub and/or the post-Scratch kids' session, 3) The Second Sufferer wasn't raised by followers of his religion, the story says by the time he would come their would be a lusus to raise him eg. Crabdad. Also more minor point on it, but UU, uu, and Karkat's text colours can also be taking into account. The Sufferer's sign that came from his torture device was the same shade of grey as Karkat's text. UU's text is a lighter grey than Karkat's and uu's is darker. Also UU has already stated that she and uu don't have the same blood colour. The Light6 11:50, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Kanaya's ancestor was mentioned being the "mother" to the Signless, after they spoke about the cult living on in his name. I didn't think she'd pick up a random mutant grub just for the hell of it, given that she was meant to be tending the mother-thing-lusus. It made better sense to me that she knew he'd be special, rather than just ... dropping her life on a whim. Then again, beyond the explanation from Scratch about the history of the ancestors, very little is detailed out as specifically as all that. ::Sorry for the ranting, I didn't realize there was a unique forum for speculation. I also didn't look, which might have helped. :: 15:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::-Zorithias Fan characters More and more of these accounts just show up every day. Has it been long enough to institute that policy yet?—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 01:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well it is close to being ready to implement so I would say give it a week and we'll probably be ready and then we'll probably start implementing, or we could start now and give it a trial run. (Hint: This probably means I am going to start implementing it, starting with old pages) The Light6 02:07, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Good news Ryūlóng. We got it up. Chezrush 19:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank god. Because every time I sign in there's a new crop of them.—Ryūlóng (竜龍) 20:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep! Now we have to get the ones that are left. Chezrush 20:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I've only created one fantroll and I'm doing my best not to constantly spam the wiki with new images of the character, plus making sure to keep it all on my user page. Primarily, though, I'm concerned with contributing to the wiki. So, is that alright? Aepokk Venset 22:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh totally. We are only targeting the ones that have made all or most edits on their user pages. Chezrush 22:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: By the way, could I have the template for the fan character warning? Or do I even have the authority to post that? Because I keep seeing fantroll pages pop up and I'd like to be able to put the warnings on there. Aepokk Venset 02:36, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Could you "have" it? I assume you mean use it and yes, anyone can use it if they are using it correctly, if you misuse it I guess myself or other admins could override you and remove it, but if you use it correctly we shouldn't have to do that. And if you are worried about making a mistake when using it that will be fine we all make them, you would probably only get in trouble if we thought you were abusing it, actually I am thinking that these rules should actually be added to the template page, oh wait, they already are. Anyhow I am rambling here but the short answer is yes you can use it. The Light6 03:01, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Okay. And I kinda knew you'd say something about it already being somewhere else. I did try looking for the template page before asking you, I simply wasn't able to find it, I had a lot of trouble attempting to. Aepokk Venset 03:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) IRC Would TastySalamanders happen to be you, by any chance? If it is, I'll op you, and if not, let me know your nick when you do come online. Preferably letting me know via the wiki rather than the IRC so that I know it is actually you confirming it :3 :I already answered in the IRC but reconfirming here with the answer: Yes. The Light6 13:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about all that Sorry all the edits I've made tonight were useless, I really have been trying to help :/ Still, I find the troll eye thing to be confusing. If it fills in with their blood color as they age, how come the grubs are shown with colored eyes and the teenage trolls have yellow irises and grey pupils? It just bothers me. That being said, I stand by my edit of the Trolls page, however I will not undo your edit. I will simply leave it to your consideration. Aepokk Venset 05:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) It's not a problem. Also as for the eye colour thing, the grubs are a larval form which is very different to the humanoid adult form. The grubs are saturated with their blood colour including their eyes. Later they grow into their (juvenile) adult forms and which includes the loss of their colour saturation and their yellow eyes. Later as their adult forms age their blood colour re-saturates their eyes. The Light6 06:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh okay, thank you very much, that makes sense Aepokk Venset 16:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Edits from before I registered Is there any way to sync up my IP address user page with my account user page? :No, edits can't be transferred from editor to another. The Light6 23:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Pre-Scratch trolls / Ancestors I didn't understood much what you said, but,please, see my theory about the ancestors and the pre-Scratch trolls. Talk:Ancestors#Theory:_The_Ancestors_aren't_the_pre-scratch_trolls. Merekin 16:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Aranea has directly stated to Terezi, that she is a mix of Mindfang and Redglare . -Chezrush OK I've read your theory (hypothesis) but it is only that and can't supplant what we do know: 1) That the pre-scratch trolls didn't preform ectobiology as they weren't born in their session and Rose's exposition which explained how the scratch worked which included the ectobiology being preformed once between a session's pre- and post-scratch counterparts. eg. All the pre- and post-scratch trolls were created by Karkat and he created 24 wriggles. 2) We already know that the pre-scratch troll players were the ancestors in the post-scratch session. The Condesce is an ancestor, Meenah is the corresponding pre-scratch player. Meenah and the Condesce are pre- and post-scratch counterparts of each other. The Light6 03:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) We don't really know if they are the ancestor's, but, assuming that you are right, how do you explain The young handmaid being exactly equal Aradia? The Condesce being a witch and not a Thief like Meenah? Aranea being terezi's and vriska's ancestor's?(She is Redglare and Mindfang at the same time?) And, the principal point of my theory, where the Echidna's condition for Scratch enter?Merekin 13:35, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :"We don't really know if they are the ancestor's" :Except that we do, it has been explicitly stated. :As for the other things: The Condesce has been called a witch but nothing has explicitly stated her class to be a witch, and even if she was for we all know if could be some feature about class selection that we don't know of yet. Aranea being both Vriska's and Terezi's ancestors can be explained in multiple ways but first requires correcting the misconception that trolls don't undergo genetic recombination during breeding, the individuals trolls identify as their ancestor isn't their sole biological predecessor just the one with the most in common with them. As such Aranea may have just been revealing that she is also a biological predecessor of Terezi along with Redglare. Another is that she adds that she is only Terezi's ancestor "in a way" which could mean she was speaking in a metaphorical sense than the literal statement of her being Vriska's ancestor. As for the young Handmaid being highly like Aradia, Meenah is basically exactly like Feferi and Aranea is basically exactly like Vriska, the reason they look so different is mostly fashion, the young Handmaid looking like Aradia basically isn't a point against the pre-scratch trolls being the ancestors so much as it a point for them being them. :"And, the principal point of my theory, where the Echidna's condition for Scratch enter?" :I can't even begin to address this because this doesn't even make sense. The Light6 15:03, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :This shit is very confusing, i'll stop theorizing and leave Hussie show the truth, but I still think that both theories are possible. :"I can't even begin to address this because this doesn't even make sense." :I was saying about the Echidna's condition for scratch, which is very confusing too.Merekin 16:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::OK then but like I said, it has already been explained you don't have to wait for Hussie to explain it, he already has. Just read again, everything is spelled out. The Light6 08:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't want to look annoying, but i still have some question without answer. It's hard to discuss trough here but I would like if you could help me answering them, you are the admin of the wiki and maybe one of the person that understand more about Homestuck.Merekin 12:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure I can answer questions but if you want to talk to me in real time I can be frequently found on the IRC so you can talk to me there. The Light6 13:15, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Not sure exactly when you will read the above message and because timing is a factor (since to ask me stuff we would both have to be online). Well if you read it soon just going to mention that I won't be in it for around 16 hours as of posting this message, and once I do come back online after those 16 hours I will probably be available for 8 hours, that is the next 24 hours of being able to contact me laid out. The Light6 15:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) My edits is there a reason why my edit was changed? it was acurate the way it was and even had a link, so i was just curious if it was beacuse of my user name or for the fact only admins are allowed perment changes. seeing you only changed two words which make it exactly how i typed it but your way. 10:48, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately you aren't logged in so I am guessing here but I assume you are Blackhatpirate and you are talking about your edits to UU and uu? Well the wording change was only a matter of tense, because AFTER the Sufferer was executed he was dead and so couldn't do anything, rather the change he undertook was DURING his execution and thus was still alive. The Light6 11:36, May 25, 2012 (UTC) John Egbert I wouldn't call it vandalism because it doesn't look like they're intentionally messing it up (but then again I don't know, I haven't been here too long), but you're gonna have to fix the John page when you get the chance because someone screwed up the image placing pretty bad. Like. They messed with it unnecessarily(it was fine before!), and they used some useless code thing like {C} or whatever. Anyway, I would fix it if I knew how, but I don't. So just a heads-up that you'll have to deal with that. Aepokk Venset 07:00, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :I guess you noticed that I fixed it up while you were writing the message? :P But yeah that {C} crap is wikia's fault not vandalism as far as I can tell, I've seen it across heaps of wikia wikis where someone makes an edit and suddenly there are {C}'s popping up. The Light6 07:57, May 27, 2012 (UTC)